The Alternate Option
by Retrobution
Summary: Percy tells Paul the truth but he doesn't believe him. One of the 'Percy tells Paul the truth stories' but with a twist. What if he doesn't believe the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**  
>AN: Is kind of OOC so don't mention it in a review because I know it is out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Percy was currently sitting in his room, frustrated over the fact that he had to tell Paul. He could still remember the conservation he and his mom had.<br>_  
>Percy and Sally Jackson were pondering the choices of whether they should tell Paul the truth or not.<em>

_"I think we should tell him the truth Percy." Sally said._

_"Why though? What if he freaks out, then faints, we have to call the ambulance, he wakes up, we tell him it's real again, and then he'll fall into a co-" Percy began, but was cut off._

_Sally laughed. "I don't think he'll do any of those things Percy. Come one, just give it a chance. Let's be optimistic and say everything will go alright ok?"_

_Percy nodded and smiled, just for the sake of his mother, but knew instantly that nothing ever goes according to the plan. Or at least with him in the house it doesn't._

_"So when do we tell him?" Percy finally gave in._

_Sally smiled at him apologetically. "I was thinking you guys could go to the beach tomorrow, and you can tell him."_

_"Wait, I thought we were going to tell him together!"_

_"You could go to Montauk, and I thought it would be better so you could give him a demonstration. You know demigod style."_

_Well if I could give a demonstration without mom having any restrictions, and I guess he deserves to know the truth since he's my stepdad, Percy thought._

_"Fine," Percy said curtly. "But I'll do it my way."_

_"Alright." Sally smiled. "Do it your way."_

And that's why he was pretty mad. Percy knew he shouldn't be mad at his mom, and he wasn't. He was mad at his life. His other life that he had to tell Paul tomorrow. But he had to pull himself together. He tried smiling, pulled the covers up, and went to sleep, hoping everything would turn up fine.

The next day, Percy got up early to go to Montauk. Sally had already arranged everything for them. From blue cookies to blankets, they were already fully packed.

"But why can't you go Sally? Is something wrong?" Paul asked when Sally said she had to stay home.

"I just need some extra time to write Paul. I'm fine!" Sally replied.

"It's her choice Paul." Percy added in.

Sally smiled gratefully at Percy while Paul only frowned.

"I thought you wanted your mother to go Percy?" Paul asked.

"I do, but if she wants to write, then it's fine!" Percy said, frustrated.

"Ok," Paul said uncertainly, "let's go then."

"I'll be fine Paul, don't worry!" Sally said for reassurance, and stayed at the door until the car had driven off.

Percy sighed after he waved at his mother. What had he gotten himself into? He was supposed to face Kronos for the gods sake! He wasn't supposed to be nervous for things like these!

"Paul I need to tell you something when we get to Montauk." Percy blurted out.

"Sure Percy." Paul just nodded.

Well now that Percy had told Paul that he needed to tell him something, he had to tell him. So _why do I feel like something will go wrong?_ Percy thought. _Oh that's right, it always does!  
><em>  
>After a few hours they were at Montauk. They both unpacked their things, and Percy had forgotten that he needed to tell Paul the truth. It was only when Paul gently reminded him when his whole world of peace shattered.<p>

"So Percy, what do you want to tell me?" Paul asked.

"Uh..." Percy said, and mentally slapped himself. Off _to a great start! _He thought to himself. "Well..."

"Go on," Paul urged him.

After a few more tries of saying intelligent words like 'uh' 'ah' 'well' Paul interrupted his humiliation.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Percy wanted to agree with him. But one thought of looking into his mother's face when he told her he didn't do it; he decided he had to tell him. That didn't mean that he would do it well though.

"I'masonofPoseidon." Percy said quickly.

"What was that? Did you say, you're a son of Poseidon? Well that's ok."

Percy sighed in relief, but Paul wasn't finished yet.

"I mean, the man who came to our house for your birthday was called Poseidon. So that means you're his son. I already knew that Percy."

Percy wanted to bang his head on a wall. How could Paul not understand?

"No Paul." Percy said slowly. "I mean the Poseidon. The god of the seas. That's why I go to camp. To train, and that's why I sometimes skip school, because there is an emergency at camp. I'm a demigod. That's when gods and mortals have kids. I'm one of them."

"That's ridiculous story Percy! And you should never skip school for a camp! I have to give it to you though. It's a great idea for a book to say that Greek mythology is real. I'll say it to your mother; the book will be a bestseller!" Paul exclaimed.

"Paul. I'm being serious. When I was twelve I fought the Minotaur, thought I lost my mom, went on a quest to save Zeus's lightning bolt, and went to a trip to the underworld, found out that it wasn't there, fought Ares, got my mom back, and that was my first quest." Percy said. Oh why did I bother even explaining? He thought to himself. "Look I'll give you a demonstration!"

Paul laughed, but just nodded. What a fantastic imagination! Paul thought. Percy didn't even bother concentrating as he made a ten foot wave fall over them.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Paul yelled in surprise. "And how come you aren't wet?"

Water dripped off Paul slowly. And he saw that Percy wasn't even wet, but perfectly fine and dry.

"It was me Paul. I did it."

"The weather has been strange too! Oh look lightning struck!"

"That happens all the time Paul! Look, I say 'Zeus's smelly socks,' and just wait."

Lightning thundered above them.

"Let's go inside Percy. The weather's been really strange." Paul commented, completely oblivious at everything.

"Paul! For gods sake, the Greek gods are real! That's why I always have a pen with me! It's because it turns into a sword!"

Percy took the cap of Riptide and it transformed into a Celestial bronze sword.

"Percy that's dangerous!" Paul shouted, looking at the sword.

Paul gripped the sword in his hands and put it in the sand.

"We'll just leave it here. Let's go home. Your story is ridiculous, and is complete myths."

Paul went inside their cabin and began packing up. Percy looked downright murderous. Paul was being an idiot! Sure mortals don't really believe the myths, but he thought that Paul was different!

"Come along now Percy. I packed your things too!" Paul shouted, and walked over to the car.

Percy gritted his teeth, but stepped inside the car, ignoring his soon to be stepdad completely. No one said a word to each other as they drove home quickly.

Sally had been surprised that someone rung the doorbell. It can't be them, she thought. It's too early, after al- Her thoughts were cut short when she saw an angry Percy.

"Hey mom. We're back. And guess who doesn't believe me?" Percy began, and stormed over to his room.

Sally stared at her son in shock. She turned back to the open door. She saw Paul unpacking all the things she had packed just a few hours ago. When he finished, he hauled the entire luggage, and brought it inside.

"Hello Sally!" Paul said cheerfully.

"Paul." Sally pursed her lips. What did Percy mean? "Why are you back so early?"

"The weather was strange. And then a ten foot wave washed over us! Isn't that incredible! And I have a great idea for a book Sally. Actually your son said it. He said something about the Greek gods were real! Unbelievable..."

Paul looked at Sally foe her reaction.

"Paul it's true."

"What is?"

"The Greek gods. They're real. All the things Percy said was true."

"How? I know you love your son, but it can't be true. He even showed me a sword! I left it on the beach."

Sally kept on staring at him. He doesn't believe it, she thought. I thought it wouldn't have come to this but...

"Paul I'm sorry but if you don't believe it then..." Sally said as she slowly twisted the engagement ring out of her finger. "If you don't believe that the Greek gods are real then. Well, then we're over. You know I would pick my son over anything."

Paul stared at the ring in shock. "But Sally. How can the Greek gods be real? They're myths, I told you."

Sally pursed her lips again. She had a feeling that even if she told him everything he would say 'have you written it all down? Great idea for a book...'

"I'm sorry Paul. You've been great but you don't believe it so..." Sally trailed off, before taking the luggage and very slowly closing the door.

Once the door was closed, Sally walked to Percy's room.

"Percy?" Sally knocked at the door gently.

Percy opened the door. "Where's Paul?"

"Oh Percy..." Sally sat down. "He would believe that the Greek gods were real like you said. So I- so I left him..."

It was Percy's turn to stare at her. She sacrificed her own soon to be husband.

"You didn't have to do it mom." Percy said firmly. "Not all mortals believe us."

"I know. It's just, I thought that of all people, Paul would understand!" Sally said, frustrated.

Meanwhile with Paul, well he was not having a good day at all. First, finding out that your stepson believes that the Greek gods that are complete myths are real. Second, is that Sally, his soon to be wife agrees with him. And third, is that Sally broke up, because she believes that the Greek gods are real.

The sensible thing he could do was walk away and find himself another woman, but he simply couldn't. So following the devilish side of his mind, he started knocking on the door. He was hoping Sally would answer, but no. Instead the person who started all the nonsense with the Greek gods answered it.

"What do you want? Do you finally believe that it's real?" Percy sneered at him.

"No but-" Paul was met with a glare and a slam of the door.

Paul finally lived up to his name. His mouth opened and closed, like a goldfish, but blowfish suited him better. He stared at the door, and finally listened to his logical side. He began walking away from the apartment.

**A/N: And that's the end. So what do you guys think of this? Was it good or bad?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: I couldn't just stand back and do nothing while I got 3 people demanding a sequel or a second chapter could I? Very ooc from Paul just so you know. Also the woman= Sally, the boy= Percy.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 2<p>

Dark ending:

Paul was currently in a bar, drinking some alcohol. He wasn't really a drinker but you can say that this was a... Special occasion. A bad special occasion you could say. He had lost the woman he loved, to Ancient Greek myths that were real to Sall- No. He couldn't even think her name without downing another cup of whisky, and getting even more drunk than he already was. And he thought that it was all because of the boy. He remembered Sall- That woman saying that she had married another man, Gabe Ugliano, and she just did that because of the boy. Ah, there was the problem/reason that the woman had broken up with him. Maybe, she was just pretending that the boy was right and was now crying for the entirely wrong reason.

Yes, that was probably the reason. Paul would go there tomorrow and knock again, after all, the boy had swimming practice tomorrow so he could approach her tomorrow, and she would come back to him like a damsel in distress for sure! At least that's what he thought.

Paul got up from the chair and walked to the door of the bar while fighting to keep balance. God. What a mess he'd made out of himself, but soon- tomorrow in fact, everything would be alright. He made it to his car and collapsed in the front seat. At least he made it that far. Now the only thing he had to do was drive home, and everything would be alright. He vomited all over the car and rubbed his head. Screw not driving while you're drunk, he thought, I'm driving home.

So that's why, minutes later, Paul crashed his Prius into a pole, and his car made a groaning sound. He wasn't one to swear but a loud 'shit' came out of his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and became unconscious.

Being in a bar, in the bad neighborhood was a bad idea. Everyone was being really friendly as they ignored the crashed car and person inside it and continued walking on as if nothing happened.

The sun had risen when Paul finally snapped awake. He expected himself to be in a white hospital and his car being fixed in insurance but no luck. He was still in his damaged car that had no insurance, but at least he was now sober. He had wanted to do something... Go somewhere... Sally! He had wanted to go to Sally! He revved up the engine and was glad it still worked. Speeding up his car, he could see that the front of his car was broken and was bouncing up and down. Right after he'd get the love of his life back, he'd sort his life out. And fix his car.

When he arrived at Sally's house, he completely forgot about his appearance and without hesitating, knocked on the door, thinking that Sally would answer it. He thought wrong. Percy opened the door slowly.

Paul gulped as Percy was about to slam the door in his face but he stuck his foot out at the last minute.

"I just want to talk!" Paul protested. "Just let me talk to your mother."

"Have you been drinking?" Percy ignored Paul's pleads and asked him another question rather incredulously.

"Just let me talk to your mother Percy!" Paul suddenly shouted.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you." Percy said venomously and was about to slam the door again when Sally came, and stopped him.

"Paul what do you want." Sally asked neutrally.

"Mom, he's been drinking!" Percy interrupted.

It seems like Percy lost his respect for Paul yesterday.

"Let him talk Percy." Sally said, but even she looked a bit hesitant.

"Sally," Paul wasted no time talking. "Do you really want to play along with your son's games? Do you really believe the Ancient Greek myths-"

SLAM! Just when Paul said myths, Percy slammed the door in his face.

"He's been drinking mom. He yelled at me. I told you, just like a second Gabe in the house."

**A/N: And here's an alternate ending which is happier.  
><strong>  
>Happy ending:<p>

Paul was currently sitting in his house while reading a book to ease his mind with all the drama that's been going on. He had three options:

1: Go back to Sally and believe her and Percy.

Or

2: Go get another woman and be depressed.

And finally

3: Live alone.

Paul was siding with options number two and three, but something in his mind told him that the first option was the better one. He thought back to all the things Percy had told him: His first quest, his pen that transformed into a sword, saying Zeus's smelly socks', and having a ten foot wave wash over them, and somehow managing not to be wet.

It seemed unbelievable at that time, but now that Paul thought about it, things made sense. Why the weather was so strange, and always unpredictable, and how that volcano erupted so suddenly. And just like that, he knew what to do. He grabbed his coat from the coat hanger and got in his car, revving up the engine and putting the windshield wipers on. It was raining, but it wasn't that late.

Paul drove a little bit faster than he usually drove in order to get there as quickly as possible. He put his foot on the gas and honked while another car got in his way.

"Come on!" Paul yelled to no one on particular as a roadblock occurred out of nowhere.

30 minutes later...

"Finally!" Paul yelled in triumph as the roadblock removed.

Paul sped up over the speed limit, but since everyone else was doing it, he didn't really care. No cops came, as he screeched down to a stop when he arrived at the Jackson residence. He heaved a breath, and hoped they would accept him back.

Paul took another deep breath, before opening his car door, placed something in his pocket, and walked quickly to the residence. He knocked on the door, while hoping to the gods -yes he believed in them now- that the Jacksons would accept him. Thinking about it, he mentioned it before, but this time, he made sure that he said gods. With an s at the end. With all that thinking, he didn't notice footsteps come to the door.

It was Percy and Sally in the doorway. Percy had opened the door but the love of his life was still there.

"What do you want Paul?" Percy sighed, while glaring at him.

"I-I want to apologize." Paul stuttered the first word but went on confidently. "I want to tell you something."

"And?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"I wanted to tell you something. Both of you. I've thought about it, a-and I know normal people might not believe, but I do. They're not myths. They're real. I know now. And I just wanted to ask you something. For Sally actually."

Paul went on one knee, and took out a box with a ring inside it. The ring was an emerald, sea green in color, with a mixture of blue in it. In other words, it was beautiful.

"I'm not going to say anything cheesy, but just say it out loud. Sally Jackson will you marry me?"

No words were exchanged, but anyone could tell by Sally's face what she was going to say. Percy smiled for his mother, as she spoke her next word.

"YES!" Sally yelled in delight, and hugged Paul fiercely.  
><strong><br>A/N: It's ooc I know. And I hope you people like these two endings. What ending did you like the best? Please tell me what you think, or if you like this!**


End file.
